Camp Rock Shuffle
by xxROCKSTAR
Summary: Smitchie, Nitchie & Shess oneshots.
1. Seventh Grade Addition

Hey People! I thought I would write a fluffy oneshot in all dialouge for Shane and Mitchie for my first One-Shot in my One is rated t for Shane's potty mouth  
---------------------------------------

**Disclaimer- I married joe jonas,had a secret affair with nick,and raped kevin.i own this story,and oh yeah,pigs fly.**

-----------------------------------------------------------

_**Seventh Grade Addition**_

"I told you million times,Shane,we are using 3/14 for pi."

"Pie?Sounds good!"

"Shane,I think you may be is seventh grade math,not rocket science."

"I bet rocket science is easier"

"!!!"

"OUCH! Jeez Mitchie,are you PMSing? Youre being a real bitch!"

"Watch Your language,Shane! My mom can hear you!"

"Okay, _Mitchelle."_

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing."

"It better be nothing."

"Yep,nothing at al..._Mitchelle"_

"Pardon? Did you call me Mitchelle?What did I say about you calling me that! You know I hate it!!"

"Sorry..._Mitchelle"_

"Yes,Shane,I can still hear you when you whisper it."

"Darnit,Okay _Mitchelle,_Ill stop."

"....!"

"Dont roll your eyes at me"

"Lets just try some simple addition."

"Okay,Mitchie,hand me the handout"

"Here"

"......"

"....?"

"...."

"WHAT?! Shane you are the dumbest guy I've met in my life"

"Oh really? How?"

"Two plus two does not equal one."

"Well,actually,it does."

"How?"

"You see,your two my two lips,equals one kiss."

"........"

"......"

"........!"

"..!!"

"Wow,Shane,that was...wow."

"Why thank you are pretty wow yourself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahh How I love fluff! Its pretty cheesy I starting seventh grade next year so I just based younger Mitchie off of me.I act just like that,except Im a potty mouth like a little frisky like him to ;)


	2. Why Did You Run

Hey everybody!

my first fanfic! awesome huh??

yeah,yeah i know.

Now Im mainly a shane/mitchie fan

but i _**love**_ nemi,and im in a roleplay site with that couple

so im basing this one shot off of it

find the video at JaylorAndNiley on youtube.

( thats mii old be JemiAndNelena or NemiAndJolena )

**Dedication:** _Abbi,bby._

Rated T for language,eating disorders,and kissing scenes 33

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitchie torres felt his lips against felt his hand on her waist,felt his hot breath on her face when he pulled almost smiled,her skinny jeans and gold shirt dangling and around her body,hair still wet from the pool.

Then she felt a woosh of cold air hit her as he ran felt the tears trickle down her face as she shoved her arms through her jacket felt her legs pumping and the night air hitting her felt her damp and matted hair flying behind her as she ran after him.

She felt herself stop,right outside his still remembered hall,room felt the pain as her knuckles knocked on the wood,in a demanding angry shot from her knuckles,through her fingers,and up her arms,so weak from not eating.

Nate opened the door,looking at sighed emotionally,not really knowing what to say.

"**Oh dont you even start Mitchie,or I'll shut the door right you'd enjoy that,wouldn't you."**

Mitchie shook her head,choking on her words as she said,"**No Nate,I dont want you to close the door."**

He leaned on the door frame,raising his eyebrows,crossing his arms,"**Well then,"**he said,"**What **_**do **_**you want?"**

Mitchie wiped her eyes furiously,mascara giving her raccoon would've laughed if the situation hadn't been so watched every move she her weight from one foot to the her looked wanting,she looked scared,intimidated.

"**Tell me,**"she began,with a sudden burst of confidence "**why you ran away"**she stomped her foot,like a child."**Tell me,why'd you run?"**

Nate frowned,"**I know you dont want me,Mitchie.I know you hated me for kissing 're too angry."**

Mitchie laughed,cold and bitter,"**You really think I dont love you,Nate?I've loved you since junior high!"**her voice rose with emotion.

"**I dont need your sympathy, dont you just go?"**He said,angry with her for pretending.

"**I dont sympathize,Nathaniel.I dont want to go,thats why."**

Nate sighed,staring at her with dark eyes."**I'll ask you again, do you want."**

Mitchie's eyes suddenly widened with an tossed her wet,dark hair over her shoulder."**I can show you better than I can tell you."**she replied,grabbing him by his collar,and pulling him close to her.

And she felt his lips against hers for the second time that night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so please tell me what you think.

the video will be up shortly.

sorry if its a little confusing,

but i know _you'll_ get it **Abbi 3**

love yyaa!


End file.
